brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kassiap/Kiwi Correspondence
Thanks for your help! They were very nice and I am sure it totally makes sense but I am not sure what to do!!!! Anyway this is what I asked >>>>>>>>> am just getting serious about it. Really!!! Anyway, here are my questions. I am not sure I know even how to ask those questions to be honest. So if is a stupid question please forgive me.... 1- is there a way for you to look at my game and somehow tell me if I have chance to get the Dojo building? I am on level 78. My kiwi id is diamondmylove 2- I have some buildings that are missing some items and I am not sure I will have quests to get those items: ex. Gift wrapping paper - winter wrapping paperPlymwood Rock - voyager's mapWish lantern lake - wish lanternLeprechaum - 4 leaf cloversDwarf School of Rock - DwarfplomaModel Workshop - airplane modelHeart Garden - romantic benchSoothsayers tent - crystal ball Archery Field - Fire sword 3- I do spend money on this game. I love it, and I am so not happy about having incomplete buildings... :( I got rid of few things I could not complete but now I look at it and I keep thinking in my foolishness I probably got rid of things I should have not... Your help will be most appreciated!!!! Sincerely,>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>This was their response'Hello there,'Thank you for writing us, sorry for the delay tho as there were a lot of mails in the queue.' 'About your first question - Did you do any quest related to the Dojo building?' 'About the incomplete buildings. I have gone ahead and added the quest items for most of the quests. Please load up your game and verify the same.Thanks,ZieuKiwi, Inc. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I have no idea what to do regarding "load up your game" :( So I wrote back! >>>>>>>>>>>>>> 2 Hello and thank you for getting back to me! I'm so glad you did. I honestly don't remember if I did any quests for the dojo. I'm trying to look at the wiki site but I m such a banana head and I can't really figure out ... Right now on my task list I only have In a pickle Clean the volley ball court ( which I have no idea what I did with it since I have no unfinished buildings on the sand forest Visit the village Inn for comfort Brunch with Humphrey ( buy the seashell house) Buy the czar house When you say load the game does that mean I have to go to Google play store and download again? Sorry but I'm not very bright playing the game. .. but I love trying. Thanks so much.... >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Their response 2 So the above mentioned quests are incomplete and you need the quest items to complete it right?' '' ''-Zieu' >>>>>>>>>>>>>>> And I confirmed that.... then Zieu emailed me again And these are the quest items you need right? - ''' '>> Gift wrapping paper - winter wrapping paper >> Plymwood Rock - voyager's map >> Wish lantern lake - wish lantern >> Leprechaum - 4 leaf clovers >> Dwarf School of Rock - Dwarfploma >> Model Workshop - airplane model >> Heart Garden - romantic bench >> Soothsayers tent - crystal ball >> Archery Field - Fire sword ' 'Sorry for repeating so many times but these are complicated so just making sure we're on the same page.' ' '-Zieu'>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Once again I replyed and told him I actually found the crystal ball but was missing all others...and the last email was >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> '''can you please hit "Clear Data" once again and see if that helps?' >>>>>>>>> Which I absolutely have no idea what that means!!!! .......... Thanks for any help you can give me!!!! Category:Blog posts